<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reverse by ShyChangling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072730">Reverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling'>ShyChangling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protege Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, Nonsexual Noncon, Other, Submissive as Aggressor, Whipping, forced to dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The training room's aura is alot different. With Locus holding items out to Palomo. Where Palomo has little context to what they really mean. But he knows enough to feel, unsafe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Locus | Samuel Ortez/Charles Palomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protege Verse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really had no idea how to tag this one.</p>
<p>Takes place some time after The Bite Response.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Locus holds whip and then a leash out to Palomo. Who looks to him with utter confusion.</p>
<p>"What is this for?"</p>
<p>"Command me. Show me you've learned to be in charge of yourself and me," Locus says with a heat on his breath.</p>
<p>"I'm not understanding." Palomo says quietly and looks down.</p>
<p>"I need you to learn how to torture, that you're capable of spilling blood. Like before."</p>
<p>Palomo drops the items.</p>
<p>Locus kneels down and picks them up with one hand. He grips Palomo's wrist with another and places the items back in his palm.</p>
<p>The training room feels alot darker now. With Locus knelt before him. Palomo tries to pull his hand away but Locus takes his other hand and places it gently on top.</p>
<p>"You will do fine."</p>
<p>Palomo doesn't believe him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Locus strips out of his shirt. Palomo holds his breath.</p>
<p>Locus' back is muscled and relaxed. He puts his hands out on the floor in front of himself. "You may begin at any time."</p>
<p>Palomo feels his hands tremble. But this is a chance isn't it? Locus is giving him full chance to have pay back for the weeks of long torture.</p>
<p>So Palomo flicks the whip. He tenses as he hears it hit flesh. Locus doesn't even grunt in pain.</p>
<p>"That was weak, Malus. Try again."</p>
<p>Palomo pulls his arm back and cracks it back down, again, then again. Cracking louder. He then drops it and starts to cry. "I can't!" His body runs cold seeing seeps of blood run down his back. "I'm sorry!"</p>
<p>Locus turns his head over to him. "You are doing fine. It stings but it is the least horrible wound I've been dealt."</p>
<p>Palomo whimpers and he glances up looking the X across Locus' face. Terror at the very thought of where that scar came from. Who gave it and why.</p>
<p>"Keep going. Do not stop till I tell you to."</p>
<p>"But."</p>
<p>"I will be fine." Locus moves over to Palomo picking up the object. "Give me demands then."</p>
<p>Palomo swallows his tears. He feels uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Look at me like you would a prisoner."</p>
<p>Locus feels his hand over Palomo's face. Caressing his cheek. "I know. Its frightening the first time. But there's a part of you that wants this."</p>
<p>Palomo sniffles and looks away. He's unsure where his emotions are. He finds himself unable to as Locus holds his face in place. "I can't!"</p>
<p>Locus kneels before him. He takes one of Palomo's hands and puts it on Locus' face. "I want you to treat me, like I treat you."</p>
<p>Palomo stares down at him, he pulls his hand out of Locus' grip stumbling back and falling onto his ass.</p>
<p>Locus sighs. "Then we shall start small. Put it on and we can stop."</p>
<p>Palomo sniffles between Locus' words. He's tossed back the collar. He knows what Locus wants him to do. He really didn't have much choice. He opens it and forces himself up.</p>
<p>Palomo looks to the collar in his hand. This very much didn't seem like proper torture. There's some other angle that Palomo can't see. </p>
<p>Locus had his head bowed down. Waiting on him to give what he wants. He hears the snap of the collar. But its not around himself.</p>
<p>Palomo has clasped it around him own neck. Palomo knows Locus wanted it on himself. But then he should of worded better. He's crying and rubbing his eyes. "I put it on. We stop NOW!" Palomo demands through his tears.</p>
<p>Locus lifts his head. Yes, perhaps he was pushing things too quickly. But at least Palomo has given a command of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying to get my writing back on track is hard. There's so many other things i wanna write but my brain is in a ditch except for small stuff like this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>